


Protective Paranoia

by SeleneMoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship or Pre-Slash, Gen, He rationalizes his paranoia with logic., Overprotective Spock, What happens when a Vulcan becomes paranoid?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon
Summary: McCoy and Kirk have to deal with Spock's increasingly overprotective tendencies. And Spock has to deal with their lack of self preservation.  A not-really-dark look at what Spock fears most. ("Not-really-dark" being code for there is no angst or deep exploration of paranoia, sorry, but it's pretty straight forward.)





	1. Onset Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wasn't really planning to do this. I was just stuck on my NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) project and I decided to do a warm up. Then... this happened. Mainly said "Pre-Slash" because I think McSpirk shippers will enjoy it too. 
> 
> Rated for T because _I'm_ overly paranoid. It's probably G.

When Spock stepped calmly in front of the psionic blast intended for the captain, Kirk and McCoy were understandably concerned. They had seen the weapon used on a native of the planet. It induced paranoia, starting small the subject would push away friends and family with irrational fear of harm and ultimately cumulating in destructive behavior. Spock insisted that he was fine. His mental shields had been more than enough to withstand the psionic attack. That hadn’t stopped McCoy from sequestering him in Sickbay while he watched for anything unusual (an action, which Spock had logically pointed out would have garnered a strong reaction if he were being affected by paranoia). After two days in Sickbay, a full psych evaluation, and multiple brain scans, McCoy reluctantly released the Vulcan with orders to check in at the end of each shift. Kirk kept an eye on him on the bridge, intending to call Bones at the first sign of paranoia. Two weeks later, there was still no sign of paranoia and the captain and the doctor began to relax.

 

 

 

“Doctor, you should return to the Enterprise.” Leonard McCoy blinked at Spock from his microscope.

“Are you joking?” McCoy waved his hand dismissively as Spock opened his mouth. “Right, Vulcans don’t joke.” He returned his eyes to the slide he was studying. “I’m not going anywhere Spock. The patients, the research, and the equipment are all down here.” Spock stepped forward as if his proximity would somehow influence McCoy’s decision.

“You will require rest soon, it is illogical to remain here when your bed is on the Enterprise.”

“I’ll have them bring me a cot.” McCoy rolled his eyes.

“Doctor,” McCoy started at the sharpness in Spock’s voice. It was almost… emotional. McCoy turned towards him, a smile twitching at his mouth. “The people here are very desperate for a cure. Assuming that you do not find one while the Enterprise is in orbit, they are likely to keep you here.” It took the good mood right out of McCoy, and he frowned at him. The doctor had been frustrated, and when Spock had let his emotional control slip he had thought he’d have something to amuse himself with… teasing the Vulcan about having emotions. But he hadn’t liked what Spock had said.

“Spock, if I haven’t devised a cure for the plague by the time the Enterprise has to depart, I’m not leaving anyway. The Enterprise can pick me up on the way back.” Spock stiffened, so minutely that only McCoy would have caught it.

“That is unacceptable Doctor.” McCoy’s eyes narrowed.

“Excuse me?” He growled.

“It is illogical for the ship’s physician to be separated from the ship.” Spock insisted. “More so if the physician is in danger by doing so.” McCoy rubbed his face in exasperation as he realized what this is.

“I won’t judge you for saying that you’re worried about me, but I will if you continue to interrupt my work.” The doctor snapped and turned back to his slides. “Now if you don’t mind. I was in the middle of analyzing this protein sequence. I think that it looks like an Andorian flu that we _do_ have a treatment for.” Spock fell silent and McCoy became absorbed in his work again.

McCoy abruptly stiffened as he felt Spock’s hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you-” McCoy began before he slumped forward.

He woke up in his quarters, laid out on his bed, absolutely enraged. He wanted to find Spock and shout at him, to demand to know _exactly what he was playing at!_ But there was a plague on the planet below. And it occurred to McCoy that little would irritate Spock more than realizing that McCoy had immediately returned to the surface. He walked to the wall comm.

“McCoy to Kirk.” The panel whistled.

“Kirk here.” The captain responded.

“Put a leash on that damn Vulcan.” McCoy snapped.

“What did he do this time?” Kirk sounded amused, causing McCoy’s temper to flare.

“It’s not a laughing matter, Jim! He nerve pinched me because I refused to return to the ship!”

“What? But I gave you permission to stay down there until you found a treatment for the plague.” Kirk’s confusion was evident in his voice.

“Apparently your thrice damned first officer disagreed.” McCoy growled. “I’m going back to the planet, don’t tell him, and watch your back while I’m gone.”

“Bones…” Kirk hesitated. “Did you want to swear out a complaint against him?”

This time it was McCoy’s turn to be flabbergasted. “What? No! I just don’t want him interrupting my work again, that’s all!”

“Alright. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Kirk assured him, relieved. “But you know I can’t really do much more without a complaint.” McCoy rolled his eyes.

“I’m not filing a complaint. Just get me back down to the planet and keep that damn hobgoblin away from me for a couple days!”

 

 

 

Kirk blinked at Spock’s new security measures as he read them again. He’d been keeping a steady eye on his first officer. He hadn’t seen anything too concerning. But he had noticed the Vulcan’s inclination to hover over both him and McCoy. It hadn’t even ceased in the face of McCoy’s bad mood after his actions on the plague planet, though that had dissipated eventually. But these new security measures… Kirk’s eyebrows were raised so high they were in danger of disappearing into his hair.

“Mr. Spock,” Spock turned from his science station. “My ready room, if you please?” He gestured to the door. Spock stood and walked with him out the door. Kirk walked around the table while Spock remained standing in front of the door. “Spock, I was just reviewing the… ‘improved’ security measures that you sent me.” Spock inclined his head to acknowledge his statement. “I understand that there is always a concern about the captain’s safety, but don’t you think that these new protocols are a little bit extreme?”

“Negative, Captain.” Spock replied. “Your safety is tantamount to the security of the ship, and considering our previous entanglements with Klingons and Arne Darvin’s infiltration by use of cosmetic surgery,” Kirk winced at the reminder of the incident with the tribbles. “It is logical to increase security measures onboard the ship itself.”

Kirk lifted the PADD with a perplexed smile. “Be that as it may, these protocols require me to have a _minimum_ of two members of security with me at all times. Doesn’t that seem a bit excessive to you?”

“It does not, Captain.” Spock responded. “Of course, I will run in depth background checks on your security myself.”

“I’m afraid you won’t, Mr. Spock.” Kirk decided it was time to put his foot down. “I’m rejecting your proposition.”

“Captain, I think that if you reexamine these security measures you’ll find them quite logical.” Spock protested.

“I don’t doubt it, Spock.” Kirk assured him. “But it’s also cumbersome, intrusive, and, in my personal opinion, unnecessary.”

“Captain, if you would just reconsider-” Spock insisted.

“Dismissed, Mr. Spock.” Kirk cut him off. Spock’s mouth snapped shut and he nodded tersely, spinning on his heel and walking back out the door. Kirk shook his head and skimmed the onerous security measures again. Spock was crazy if he thought Kirk could handle security officers at his elbow twenty-four seven. Not to mention the meltdown that he would incur if McCoy ever got a look at security plans for Sickbay. They were at least as bad as what Spock intended for him. Kirk deleted the file and followed Spock out the door.

The rest of the shift passed normally. It wasn’t until Kirk was leaving the bridge that Spock broke away from his station and stood beside Kirk on the lift. The doors closed and for a moment there was silence. Then as expected, Spock began. “Captain, perhaps there is a compromise to be made regarding security measures. There is certainly room for improvement regarding your safety and the security of Sickbay.”

“Spock, we’ve been over this.” Kirk groaned. “Darvin was an isolated incident. If you want to negotiate security measures on away missions, fine. Draft a proposal. But I am perfectly safe on my own ship!”

“There are dangers other than the Klingons that the Enterprise has faced.” Spock persisted. “It would be logical to prepare of them by increasing your security.”

“Well, you’re going to have to chalk this up as another instance of human irrationality.” He smiled. “Besides, Spock, if something happens to me, you’ll be captain! That’s something to look forward to, isn’t it?”

Spock’s eyes flashed. “I find that the human method of joking about their own mortality is flawed. There is nothing humorous about your death.” The lift doors opened. Spock stepped out on to the deck and walked away. Leaving a flabbergasted captain in his wake.

Kirk was not surprised to find new security measures sent to his PADD two hours later… If anything they were more restrictive than the previous ones.

 

 

 

Spock was becoming perturbed by Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy’s illogical indifference to their own safety. Had the good doctor seen the mental turmoil their continued disregard for their own wellbeing had on him, he would most likely accuse the Vulcan of being frustrated. It was as if they did not realize that people, many people of many different races, wanted them dead. Spock had increased his efforts to prevent Captain Kirk and the doctor from going on away missions. He suspected that they humored him once or twice, but often they would ignore his statistics on the probability of them becoming injured and went anyway. Today was one such day.

“Captain, I fail to see your reasoning for including both yourself and Doctor McCoy on this away mission.” Spock reiterated, watching Doctor McCoy calibrate his medical tricorder. Kirk rolled his eyes and Spock pretended he didn’t notice.

“It’s a warzone, Spock.” Kirk replied. Spock’s eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

“That is precisely my objection.” Spock pointed out.

“Seems like you’ve got an objection to everything these days.” McCoy muttered audibly. Spock ignored him too. Kirk nudged the doctor to be silent, but without real sincerity. Spock was aware that he was annoying them both, but they were still pointlessly putting their lives in danger _again_.

“I have to go down to mediate negotiations for peace, Spock.” Kirk reminded him.

“And _I’m_ headed down because some fool of an ensign got himself poisoned by one of the weapons those fellows use!” McCoy scowled as he slung the tricorder over his shoulder. “You know that the stuff has messed up his vitals so much that the transporter might scrabble something on the way up. Damned fool hardy way to travel.” He added in a mutter.

“Captain,” Spock began again.

“Spock, if you make one more objection, I will be leaving you in command of the Enterprise the way I _should_ be instead of letting you accompany us.” Kirk informed the Vulcan shortly. Spock’s mouth snapped shut so fast that it clicked.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get out of here.” McCoy hopped on to a pad. Kirk followed him. Spock took his position after eyeing the technician operating the device. It was one of the ones that he was reasonably certain could be trusted. It wouldn’t do to have an assassin dissolve Kirk and McCoy with the flick of a switch or kidnap them by beaming the captain or CMO directly into the brig of an enemy ship.

“Energize.” Kirk ordered. Spock turned his eyes on Kirk and McCoy as they disappeared.

Once they were on the surface, Spock was faced with the undesirable conundrum of which of the two to protect. He eventually concluded that Kirk was the logical choice. He would be dealing with aggravated leaders, and given his propensity to find trouble, he was in the most danger. However, he couldn’t discount the possibility of rebels kidnapping Doctor McCoy so he’d be forced to tend to their wounded. So he left strict instructions with the security personnel on how to properly protect McCoy. If he scared them in the process, he was merely using their illogical emotions to his own advantage.

When they arrived at the site of the negotiations, Spock had identified and disabled three out of four threats to the captain before Kirk sharply called him off. Spock watched the proceedings carefully. They had finally made some headway when a messenger ran into the room, panting heavily.

“What has happened to the doctor?” Spock demanded immediately, raising. Kirk grimaced.

“Spock, I’m sure that it has nothing to do with McCoy.”

“I’m sorry, sir. It does!” The boy gasped, finally catching his breath. “I swear, I don’t know where they came from!” Spock seized the boy by his shoulder making him cry out.

“Who?” He growled, not registering Kirk’s shout. The boy gulped.

“The Klingons, sir. They took him. I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think that Spock's paranoia is going to get worse from here, you'd be right! After all, this is only the "onset". 
> 
> I decided that I should just accept the fact that I'm being too obvious about what happened to Spock here. Making it subtle would require at least two or three pages expanding on the first paragraph, and I don't have time. 
> 
> Not really sure when or if I'm going to get back to this. It was mainly a distraction from NaNoWriMo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Should I apologize for the cliffhanger? I figure it's not _that_ bad. Right? Plus, I think we all expected that Kirk would be in more danger, not a simple country doctor.


	2. Abductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy and Kirk decide to humor Spock. It's not enough to stave off that paranoia though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of this is rushed. I just wanted to get it written out and posted. It is pretty long though. I wrote like 80% of it just now, in one go because I figured I really had to post an update. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kirk hadn’t been prepared for the reaction that Spock had at the messenger’s pronouncement. The man tore out of the room, only stopping to threaten the guards with almost alarming efficiency to keep his captain safe. Not that they could do that when said captain was right on the Vulcan’s heels.

Kirk knew exactly where the Vulcan was heading. The last place that they’d seen Bones. Spock was moving at a full sprint, gradually the distance between the First Officer and the Captain increased, but Kirk could see that he wasn’t on his comm. So, since Spock was doing what Kirk usually did, Kirk would have to do what Spock usually did. He flipped open his communicator and slowed a bit more to catch his breath.

“Kirk to _Enterprise_.” He didn’t pant into the device, but it was a near thing.

“ _Enterprise here._ ” Uhura’s familiar and calming voice filtered through the communicator.

“Scan for any Klingon vessels in the area.” He ordered. If there was a certain amount of harshness in his voice it was surely because he was running while he talked and not out of any concern for his medical officer. “And try to get a lock on Bones.” It was a long shot but they had to try.

“ _Yes, Captain._ ” Uhura relied his instructions. Kirk focused on catching up to Spock while he waited for them to respond. Right as he arrived at the medical tent, Uhura answered. “ _Captain, there are no Klingon ships in the area, and we can’t locate the doctor or his comm._ ” Kirk spotted the mangled remains of McCoy’s comm in Spock’s hands. Well, that had been too much to hope for. “ _Captain, while I was putting together information for this planet, I noticed that there was a Klingon ship that was shot out of orbit about a month ago._ ” Uhura noted. Spock’s head snapped up and he strode over to snatch the comm from Kirk in what was almost certainly an act of insubordination. “ _Officially, there were no survivors, but Klingons are very… resilient._ ” Kirk moved around the tent, he spotted the two guards they’d left with Bones. He checked their pulse.

“We will require the location of the crash and a map of the surrounding area.” Spock ordered succinctly. He turned his gaze on Kirk. “If they have taken Doctor McCoy it is probable that some of them are injured, but unlikely that they would be capable of moving far.” Abruptly Spock registered that he was there, and his expression ever so subtly morphed into one of neutral Vulcan disapproval. “Captain, you were to remain at the peace talks.” Kirk snorted.

“While Bones is missing? You know me better than that.” Spock stared at him with the forced expressionless face that meant he was experiencing unusually intense emotions.

“Indeed…” He muttered. He glanced down at the security officers and his eyebrows tilted down slightly in disapproval.

“They’re alive.” Kirk informed him. “They need medical attention though.” Spock nodded succinctly and raised the comm again.

“Lieutenant Uhura, there are two members of Security who will require an immediate beam up. Tell medical to standby.” His eyes seemed to tighten slightly, “Wake them as soon as possible for intel, then order a complete review of their actions, and put a note in their file. Once they recover they are to be put through training simulations, primarily those regarding protection detail.” Kirk frowned slightly, while having them rerun training simulations made sense, he didn’t think an official review of their actions were in order.

“ _Understood, we have a fix on your position and are scanning for the injured crewmen._ ” Uhura confirmed. A matter of seconds later the telltale hum of the transporter filled their ears as the glow of the transporter particles surrounded them, and they were gone.

“ _Commander? The map is being downloaded to your comm now._ ” Uhura’s efficient voice informed them. Spock checked.

“I have received the information, Lieutenant. Spock out.” He closed the comm and eyed Kirk warily. Kirk crossed his arms.

“I know what you’re thinking, and if you try to leave me behind ‘because it’s logical’ I will personally ensure that the _Enterprise_ is assigned to transport Ambassador T’ulla to her next posting.” Spock’s eyes widened a fraction.

“Ambassador T’ulla threatened to kill you.” He stated flatly, but Kirk could sense the undercurrent of alarm. “She was quite… graphic, in her description.”

“Uh-huh.” Kirk nodded smugly. “So,” He leaned over and collected a spare medkit and phaser. “Which way are we going?” Spock stared at him, then reluctantly turned and led the way out of the camp.

Spock moved swiftly. Kirk mainly managed to keep up with the Vulcan because he couldn’t seem to decide whether it was more logical to ‘accidently’ leave him behind in an area where one crewmember had already been snatched by Klingons, or keep him close where he could keep an eye on him. Kirk made a mental note to tell Bones about this particular logical conundrum when they found him. He bet that the Doctor would get a kick out of it.

 

 

 

Dr. Leonard McCoy was in a foul mood. Fortunately, the constant stream of insults seemed to endear him to his captors, rather than enraging them. When he responded to another one of their threats with a short tirade about where they could shove their so called ‘honor’ there was a moment of silence, then Krag, a burly Klingon with a scar on one eye, barked a laugh and clapped him soundly on the shoulder. “You have a warrior’s spirit, _loQ Qel_!”* He declared. The Klingons laughed as they tugged the seething doctor with them. As they entered a forested region south of the medical tent, one of them broke off to cover their trail. There was a brief moment where McCoy wondered if he could make a break for it, but he quickly dismissed the idea. There were three massive Klingons on either side of him, he wasn’t a match for them. Not without his hypo anyway; and that, along with other, more delicate medical supplies, was slung over the shoulder of the robust Klingon on his left.

McCoy stumbled over a root. One of the Klingons grabbed him and yanked him unceremonially back to his feet. “Watch it!” McCoy snapped as he felt the fabric tear slightly. He straightened his uniform and continued his reluctant march. “So, what kind of injuries am I going to be dealing with?” He asked grumpily. Krag glanced at him, and then away. The doctor huffed in exasperation. “Clearly your doctor survived.” He continued, eyeing the three Klingons. The one holding the disrupter had been treated for what appeared to be severe injuries and cared for well enough that he could take part in the raid to kidnap McCoy. He appreciated the ability that their doctor displayed to have done so much in the aftermath of a crash. “He is obviously competent so you must need me for something specific. So, what is it?”

Krag exchanged a glance with the injured Klingon. The other one, the youngest from what McCoy could tell, growled at the doctor. “It is not your place to question us!”

“It is if you want my help, you ridge-headed troll!” McCoy shot back. The injured Klingon smirked at his reprimanded colleague while Krag laughed outright.

“Tal’shon will explain.” Krag assured him, as he caught his breath. The younger Klingon glared at McCoy sourly. The doctor ignored him, immune to dirty looks from his years forcing Kirk and Spock into physicals.

McCoy continued grumbling all the way to the Klingon camp. It was situated against a mountain. There was a shallow airy cave with a wide mouth allowing light to illuminate the entire shelter. Some tech was lying in piles surrounding the center of the cave, which held a smoldering fire. A large Klingon lay on a mat beside the fire. His regalia indicated that he was a Commander.

“We brought him, Tal’shon!” Krag called. “Prepare for battle! His tongue is as sharp as your _Haqtaj_!”**

“I have heard as much.” Another Klingon emerged from the trees, holding a bowl of water. He placed the water beside the fire. The man on the ground shifted his head slightly, but otherwise did not move. Tal’shon touched the immobile Klingon in a companionable manner before he stood and went to greet them. “Dr. Horatio McCoy,” He seized McCoy by the shoulder and shook him in what might have been an act of aggression or a Klingon handshake. “You are quite well known in some circles.”

“Thanks.” McCoy eyed him curiously. “But it’s actually Dr. _Leonard_ Horatio McCoy.”

“ _Leonard_.” Tal’shon scoffed. “It does not suit you. No, Horatio, like the character of the great playwright Shakespeare, is a far stronger name!”

“You’ve read Shakespeare?” McCoy stared at him in disbelief. Krag moved by him to kneel at the side of the other Klingon.

“Who hasn’t read Shakespeare?” McCoy had thought it would be difficult to see a Klingon’s eyebrows go up with the ridges, but the face was astonishingly expressive. “Even these louts have read them.” He cuffed one of McCoy’s guards behind the head. The Klingon scowled at Tal’shon but didn’t say anything. “But we digress. You are here for your expertise.” McCoy grimaced.

“You’re the doctor then?”

“I am.” Tal’shon set his jaw. “And a damn good one.” McCoy raised an eyebrow.

“Really, where in the Hippocratic Oath does it excuse kidnapping and maiming?” He spat. Tal’shon grimaced.

“What is the Hippocratic Oath?” He asked, clearly understanding that he’d been insulted but more interested in _how_ he’d been insulted than arguing, unusual from what McCoy associated with Klingons. McCoy realized belatedly that the Klingons might have different rules regarding medicine.

“It’s a tenant of medicine; ‘first do no harm’.” McCoy answered, crossing his arms.

Tal’shon scoffed. “I am a warrior too, Dr. Horatio McCoy.” McCoy scowled. “It is a difficult tenant in my culture. However,” Here the Klingon’s eyes flashed. “I am not without honor.”

“Would you two stop sparring with your words and get started?” Krag snapped from his place beside the other Klingon. It was his first sign of true irritation. McCoy set his jaw.

“We’re not finished yet.” He warned.

“Agreed.” Tal’shon offered McCoy a biting smile back that said that he was just as invested in the developing argument as the human doctor.

“You are clearly an able physician, so what’s wrong with him that you need me for?” McCoy moved to the injured Klingon. His Klingon guards stirred uneasily but McCoy and Tal’shon ignored them.

“I do not have a means of treating his injury.” Tal’shon responded.

“If it were just the means you wouldn’t need me.” McCoy shot back. “You would have stolen what you needed from my medical tent.” He shot another furious look at the men involved in the raid. “So, for the last time, why do you need me?”

Tal’shon tensed. “I do not… know, how to treat his injury.” He admitted. McCoy looked at him. How often had he found himself in a similar position? “Klingon medicine has done very little research on the subject. It is beyond my experience.”

“It happens.” McCoy said grimly. “What’s wrong with him?”

“I’d prefer if you made your own assessment, doctor.” Tal’shon knelt beside Krag. McCoy snapped at one of the guards behind him.

“Tricorder, now.” The man with the bag of medical supplies tensed at the abrasive tone, but relented under Tal’shon’s severe gaze. McCoy checked the tricorder over for damage before he started scanning. “Who are you, kid?” He asked, glancing at his patient. Krag answered.

“He’s my first officer, Commander Guat.” So… Krag was the captain, that was unexpected.

“Well, Tal’shon stitched up most of your superficial injuries pretty well.” McCoy observed, before his eyes fell on the new set of data. “Oh,” McCoy looked between the three Klingons. “Spinal cord injury, you’re paralyzed. Not that that’s news to you.”

“Can you do anything about it?” Krag demanded, sounding like typical angry Klingon for the first time in hours. McCoy grimaced.

“I’m not sure yet.” He set the tricorder aside. “Let me try something.” He pulled off Guat’s boot. Tal’shon watched him curiously. McCoy grabbed a twig and pressed it into the sole of Guat’s foot. “Can you feel that?”

“Yes.” Guat answered. McCoy moved the stick to his heel.

“That?”

“Yes.” Guat growled. “Doctor, why are you poking-”

“What about that?” McCoy removed the stick.

“No.” Guat responded. McCoy sucked on his teeth.

“I hate to quote a Vulcan, but… fascinating.” McCoy muttered.

“What is it, doctor?” Tal’shon asked.

“Can you _fix_ it?” Krag shouted.

“Captain, you are not helping.” Guat growled.

“You asked me to aid you in completing _Hegh’bat_ *** I have every right to know if that can be avoided!” Krag snapped. McCoy’s eyebrows shot up, and he met Tal’shon’s gaze.

“I didn’t realize that _Hegh’bat_ was still practiced.”

“It’s the practice of _Hegh’bat_ that has stymied the research into this kind of injury.” The Klingon doctor answered sourly. Guat laughed shortly.

“Most other doctors would _recommend_ _Hegh’bat_ , not try to talk me out of it.” He said drily.

“Well, it would have been pretty bad advice.” McCoy’s voice was twice as dry as Guat’s. “I think I know how to treat you, but it’s never been attempted before. I’m not in the habit of performing experimental procedures in a cave without proper equipment.”

“You have to!” Krag grabbed him, and snarled in his face. McCoy scowled at him.

“Now listen here, you foul-breathed hard-headed ogre!” He snapped. “I’ve got ideas about how to save your first officer, but they won’t do a lick of good if I can’t use the equipment I need! What’s more, if he catches an infection he could die anyway!” The Klingon didn’t back down. He and McCoy stood practically nose-to-nose, glaring at each other.

“Tell me your idea, Dr. Horatio McCoy.” Tal’shon spoke strongly. “I know more about Klingon physiology than you, perhaps I can improve it.” Still the two men didn’t break apart. “Captain, could you keep an eye on Guat for me?” There was a touch of irritation in the doctor’s voice now. Finally, with a grunt, Krag broke his gaze and knelt to tend his first officer. Tal’shon and McCoy moved away from the fire.

“Klingons have redundant organs.” McCoy began. “It seems like there’s a secondary nervous system also. With Guat’s form of paralysis the patient generally can’t feel anything. But he could still feel his foot. So I think that the secondary nervous system is still sending signals to his brain. Our goal is to get his brain to send signals through the secondary nervous system instead of the primary one.” McCoy grimaced. “It’s a bit of a slipshod fix. I’d prefer to heal the main injury and focus on physical therapy as part of the recovery, but…”

“It will not work, Dr. Horatio McCoy.” Tal’shon said sagely. “He will view every setback as evidence of failure, and you know that there will be some, it will be impossible to prevent him from committing _Hegh’bat_.” Tal’shon frowned. “He can be stubborn.” McCoy sighed.

“There is another reason I don’t want to operate.” McCoy said. Tal’shon chuckled.

“Aside from the experimental procedure, the lack of equipment, the risk of infection?” He rolled his eyes skyward. “What else could there be?”

“The fact that Vulcans are significantly stronger than Klingons, and don’t listen to me when he’s in a _good_ mood, much less after I’ve been kidnapped.” Tal’shon’s brow furrowed.

“What are you talking abo-?” He was interrupted by two abrupt yells as the Klingon guards fell, McCoy saw Krag throw himself on top of Guat out of the corner of his eye, before being stunned as well. Tal’shon cursed and reached for McCoy while his eyes rolled wildly around the camp for the source of the phaser fire. But he was struck before his hand could close around McCoy’s arm.

McCoy gaped as the Vulcan emerged from the trees followed by an equally astonished Captain Kirk. “What the hell was that?!” McCoy exploded. Spock ignored him, grabbing the doctor by the scruff of his neck. “Now wait just a minute you goddamned hobgoblin!” McCoy spluttered. Spock shoved him into Kirk, and lifted the communicator to his mouth.

“Mr. Scott, you have maintained your lock on the Captain, correct?”

“ _Aye, Commander._ ” McCoy cursed as he tried to disentangle himself from his captain.

“He has Dr. McCoy, beam them both up immediately.”

“Now wait just a goddamned seco-” McCoy’s explosion was cut off as he was beamed aboard the _Enterprise_. Leaving Spock to deal with their newly acquired Klingon prisoners. And he was left to rant at Spock through the communicator, which was far less satisfying.

 

McCoy was eventually able to perform the surgery on Guat. It was seriously delayed since initially Spock wouldn’t allow McCoy and Tal’shon in the same room. After serious negotiation and a couple of interventions by the captain, McCoy and Tal’shon were able to work together, though closely monitored by Security and a Vulcan constantly popping in and interrupting their progress (needless to say McCoy picked up a variety of Klingon vulgarities and Tal’shon’s humanized insults became far more creative). After a week they were able to develop a procedure. Two weeks later, Guat was walking. Right in time to be transferred to StarFleet Intelligence.

Klingons gone, McCoy finally had time to address the growing problem that was Spock. “Jim, I need to talk to you about Spock.” McCoy said, seriously, putting the bottle of bourbon to the side. The captain raised his eyebrows. Sometimes they talked about ship business while they drank, but this was the first time the doctor had put away the booze to do so.

“Should this be on the record?” He asked, only half joking. McCoy looked pained.

“I’d rather it wasn’t, Jim.” He sighed. “It isn’t serious, that’s why I’m not _officially_ pursuing it. Most of the rest of the crew hasn’t noticed, but Spock is acting erratic. At least, for a Vulcan he is.”

“I know what you mean.” Kirk scratched his head. “He’s doing his job normally, but he’s much more controlling.”

“Of _us_.” McCoy emphasized. “Don’t forget that part. He’s perfectly fine where others are concerned. But if it’s related to us, he’s… well, he’s more protective than a mama bear is of her cubs.”

“Have you considered that he’s finally realized we’re friends?” Kirk suggested. “And he’s struggling with how to handle that?” McCoy scoffed.

“Spock already knew that you were friends.” Kirk frowned at the doctor’s exclusion of himself. “But there might be something in that.” A curious look entered McCoy’s eye. “If Spock is having some kind of emotional transition or realization we might want to smooth things over.” Kirk eyed him.

“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this?”

“Because you aren’t.” McCoy grinned slightly, and let it drop. “I suggest that we, you and I specifically, avoid away missions for a little while.”

“Bones, no!” The dismay was clear on the captain’s face. McCoy held up his hands.

“Just for a month or two. None of the missions actually _need_ either of us to leave the _Enterprise_ for at least three months.” McCoy grimaced. “I’m not exactly jumping for joy at the idea either, you know. As much as I dislike away missions I prefer being planet-side to stuck in this tin can all the time.”

“Hey! Watch how you talk about my lady!” Kirk reprimanded him. McCoy rolled his eyes and continued.

“We don’t actually _need_ to go on away missions, Jim.” He finished. “So why don’t we try listening to Spock and staying on the ship a few times, and maybe whatever is going on with Spock will resolve itself.” Kirk contemplated his friend for a minute or two.

“Alright, Bones.” He reluctantly agreed. “Just a couple of weeks.”

“Make it a month.” McCoy sighed. Equally reluctant to condemn himself to nothing but recycled air for the next four weeks. “Hopefully by then, whatever Vulcan emotional crisis he’s having will have run its course.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Kirk said, eyeing McCoy’s bottle. McCoy laughed and took out a pair of glasses so he could pour their drinks.

 

 

 

Spock was pleased that Kirk and McCoy seemed to have come to their senses after the Klingons left the ship. Why Dr. McCoy insisted on collaborating with a man who was almost certainly intent on stabbing him in the back was a source of great unease for the Vulcan. Even more troubling was that the captain would assign a higher volume of work while McCoy and the Klingon were working, possibly to prevent Spock from interrupting, however the Vulcan worked quickly and arrived to prevent any treachery against the doctor, despite the man’s loudly expressed displeasure. However, since the transfer of the Klingon prisoners Spock had had little trouble from either the captain or the doctor. They acquiesced when he suggested they remained on the ship, they allowed him to accompany places he was not needed with little more than a patronizing grin or an exasperated roll of the eyes, and they always could be tracked on the ship’s computer (not that either man was aware that he kept track of their movements).

It was a relief that they were less resistant to his steps to protect them, as Spock was becoming increasingly convinced that there was someone on the ship who wanted to kill them.

Dr. McCoy was the victim of several muttered complaints and dirty looks. One of the new yeoman seemed to follow him almost constantly (when interviewing her associates they referred to her as ‘smitten’ and ‘a school girl with a crush’). Spock began to arrange her schedule so that she did not have enough free time to stalk the doctor, what leisure time she did have was when the doctor was otherwise occupied. But there were less obvious threats as well, McCoy cut his hand on a misplaced scalpel, something that Spock had never known the doctor to do before. A piece of new equipment short-circuited and burned one of the nurses in what could have very easily been an attempt on the doctor’s life.

More concerning was the captain. He suffered an allergic reaction two weeks after the Klingons left the _Enterprise_. It could have very well been a successful poisoning were it not for the doctor’s quick recognition of the symptoms and subsequent treatment. Spock took to scanning anything Kirk (and McCoy) ate after that incident.

Then there came the day that cemented Spock’s certainty.

 

“Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy,” Spock spoke evenly into the wall unit.

“Hello Mr. Spock.” Kirk’s voice was strained. “It seems that you heard about our little… predicament.”

“I am uncertain why I was not immediately notified that you and Dr. McCoy were trapped in the turbo lift.” Spock responded.

“Oh… well… we just, didn’t want to waste your time.” Kirk did not sound truthful, but that was not a priority at the moment.

“You and the doctor are running out of air. According to my calculations you will suffocate in two hours and thirty two minutes.” Spock replied. “I believe that should have been considered of the highest importance.”

“Don’t worry,” McCoy scoffed. “Scotty should have us out in a jiffy.”

“Doctor, a ‘jiffy’ is not an adequate measurement of time.” Spock stated succinctly. “You are aware of the effects of oxygen deprivation, it is likely that you will become ill before you expire.”

“Of course, I know that, you green blooded hobgoblin!” McCoy snapped. “It’s bad enough that I’m stuck in here without you reminding me tha-”

“Gentlemen,” Kirk interrupted. “Spock, given that we have a limited air supply, I’m going to request that you avoid exasperating the doctor. I’d rather not have him use up the oxygen trying to out argue you.” Spock froze, though it wouldn’t be apparent to anyone watching the Vulcan.

“Yeah, Spock.” McCoy sounded smug. “Play nice.”

“I will avoid arguing with the doctor.” Spock responded. He may have to avoid speaking directly to McCoy to achieve that, though that might upset the doctor too… It was a difficult situation. “I will contact Mr. Scott immediately.”

“Don’t harass Scotty, Spock.” Jim groaned. Spock chose to decipher that as a request and not an order. He disconnected the line so that he could find Scotty.

They managed to retrieve the doctor and the captain after one hour, twenty-six minutes, and eight seconds. Spock attempted convince them to go to Sickbay, but neither man would. Unwilling allow them out of his sight, vulnerable to another attack, Spock accepted McCoy’s offer to join the two of them for a drink (to the man’s absolute astonishment). It was a fascinating experience, he did not touch the alcohol but he watched the affect it had on the captain and doctor. It seemed in moderation that the substance merely relaxed them, and dispelled their negative emotions about the turbo lift, which McCoy had been particularly upset by the longer he was trapped.

While Spock listened to the two humans, he was considering his options. It was clear that someone wished to harm them. He also knew that they would not take his concerns seriously. The individual or individuals who plotted against them would eventually succeed. Spock’s jaw tightened. That could not be permitted. He had one recourse. He had to ensure the safety of James T. Kirk and Leonard H. McCoy at all costs.

 

They had just arrived at StarBase 14 for shore leave. “Captain, there is a ship that I wish to examine here.” Spock stated as he and Kirk disembarked. “It has a computer on it which I believe would be ideal for the Science Lab. Would you mind accompanying me?”

“Sure, Spock.” Kirk grinned. “Lead the way.” Spock brought him through a series of corridors until they reached a space yacht. Kirk whistled, impressed, as they boarded. “This is pretty fancy.” He commented. “You’ve got the owner’s permission to be here?”

“I do.” Spock replied blandly.

“I don’t suppose he would mind if I took a look around.” Spock inclined his head.

“He would not.” He agreed. Kirk moved through the ship.

“How fast do you suppose this could go?” Kirk inquired.

“The specifications state as fast as warp eight.” Spock replied, following his captain.

“That’s incredibly fast for a personal vessel.” Kirk glanced at him. “I bet Scotty would love to get a look at the engine.”

“Indeed.” Spock inclined his head. Kirk wandered through the ship, goggling over the luxuries, until he reached a large room with two beds.

“Now this is awesome!” Kirk exclaimed, he crossed the room to the bookshelf beside one of the beds. “Whoever the owner is has great taste! These are classics.” He looked through the titles printed on the spine of the old fashioned books. Spock walked to stand behind him.

“Indeed, Captain.” He reached down and pinched the nerve between his neck and shoulder. Kirk slumped to one side. Spock deftly caught him. “They are some of your favorites.” He lifted his captain on to the bed, and settled him there. Then he removed his communicator. “Spock to McCoy.”

“ _What do you want, Spock?_ ” McCoy forwent the usual greeting. “ _I’m on shore leave._ ”

“I am aware of that, Doctor.” Spock responded. “However, Captain Kirk is unconscious. I thought that you would prefer to be contacted.”

“ _What? Where are you?!_ ” McCoy yelped. Spock gave him the location of the ship.

“The ship has a medbay, so you will not need to return to the _Enterprise_ for your medkit.” He added.

“ _Please, Spock, I always have my medkit._ ” McCoy scoffed. “ _It’s a habit I developed after becoming friends with Jim._ ”

“Excellent, Doctor. I will see you shortly.” Spock closed the communicator and looked down at Jim. Then he turned and left the room.

“Where is he?” McCoy snapped fourteen minutes fifty-three seconds later when Spock greeted him going on to the ship.

“This way, Dr. McCoy.” Spock took the doctor to the room where Kirk lay unconscious. McCoy went to Kirk the second the door was open. It would take only seconds for McCoy to realize Jim had been knocked out by- the human’s eyes widened and he whirled on the Vulcan.

“Spock!” Spock closed the door and locked it. Two point six seconds later he could hear the doctor pounding on it, swearing at the top of his lungs. Spock walked calmly to the control panel at the front of the ship.

“Space Yacht Speeder id number 2867 to StarBase control.” He said. “Request permission to disembark.”

His only option was to take Kirk and McCoy some place he knew that they would be safe. It was the most logical solution. Whether they liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _“loQ Qel”_ is Klingon for “little doctor”  
>  ** _“Haqtaj”_ is Klingon for “scalpel”  
>  *** _Hegh’bat_ was featured in the TNG ep “Ethics”. If a warrior could not stand and face their enemy they were viewed as a burden. The injured Klingon typically asked the oldest son to aid them in ending their life, if the son was not available a close friend could be asked. (In the ep, Worf asked Riker to help him end his life.) “Ethics” is also where I got most of my medical Klingon ideas from. 
> 
>  
> 
> So... What did you think? Yeah, this was where it was going the whole time.


End file.
